Sio Ogura
also known as Nobunagun, is a Japanese high school student visiting Taiwan on a school trip when she is suddenly attacked by monsters. In a world where people called E-Gene Holder agents have the power to wield weapons infused with the spirits of great historical figures, Shio awakens the ability to wield one such weapon. She then controls the great Japanese warlord Oda Nobunaga as a giant machine gun! Appearance Ogura is a young short girl with short brown hair. She has brown eyes and a round head. In her first appearance in the series, she wore her school uniform that consists of a skirt, a blazer and a tie. While training she wears a red jersey with a pair of white sneakers. Her battle suit's colors are black and white. Personality Shio is a student at an all girl's high school. Although she is easily flustered when she makes mistakes and can be impatient at times, Shio is a kind person. Shio is a huge military buff and because of this all her class mates tend to avoid her, except for Asao Kaoru, who becomes her first friend. She becomes a competent leader in battle and is said to have unrivaled battle smartsEpisode 5. Shio seems to enjoy the battle as she is shown smiling whenever she fights. Background Not much is known about Shio's background, instead flashbacks of Oda Nobunaga himself memories are shown, such as his death, his battle tactics, and when he says that his prodigy would have a gun as her weapon of choice. Skills and Abilities Shio, being an E-gene holder, is capable of channeling Oda Nobunaga through an AU ball and in doing so is able to use an E-gene weapon resembling the personality/abilities of Oda, in Shio's case, she is able to a summon and use a high powered gun to fight that she calls "Nobunagun". When fighting, Nobunaga's wild ethos affects her actions, allowing her to fight better. Shio is pretty bold in battle being able to take decisions that weren't massive recoil to propel herself around in the air during the hurricane incident allowing Jack to quickly destroy several falling EIO eggs. Shio's long gun works as a high calibre gatling gun capable of taking down big Invasion Creatures. She can narrow the muzzle of her gun allowing her to shoot less powerful bullets with greater accuracy. Equipment *'Second Line Volley': A gauntlet that when detached forms a lower caliber gun that can be used for quickly switching between targets. *'Third Line Volley': A mask-like structure bearing a slight resemblance to Nobunaga's face. When deployed it can move at will into multiple angles allowing for greater covering fire. Techniques *'Nobunagun's Three Lines Volley': Shio summons two more guns allowing her cover all possibles angles of attack leaving virtually no blind spots. With this technique she eliminated almost all of the Invasion Creatures in Taiwan. Relationships Adam Muirhead/Jack the Ripper It appears that she might have a crush on him, as she blushes whenever someone asks her about him. She also appeared to be upset when he and Jess kissed, and was relieved when she found out that the two weren't dating. He also seems to be protective of her, and worries about her safety, as shown in episode 5. Despite this, the two often argue, though they fight quite well together, and have excellent teamwork. In the final episode, it is revealed that Jack too, has feelings for her. They kiss in the final episode. Asao Kaoru Asao asks Shio, if she wants to join her and her friends, with their sightseeing, but Shio refuses. When Asao's friends call for her to go with them, Shio mentions, that it would be bad if people saw a popular girl like Asao hanging with an outcast like herself. Asao then, surprises Shio by taking a picture of the two of them together, and as she walks away, says that they should exchange contact info. During the attack, Asao is left behind by her friends, since they thought she had already ran away. She wasnt answering her phone, but it turned out she had fallen unconscious. Shio orders Jack the Ripper to protect Asao, while she will fight off the monsters, and she is able to, with the help of Jess and Mahesh. After some time, Shio pays Asao a visit at the hospital. She asks if she is okay, and Asao informs her that if everything goes well, she'll be able to go home very soon. Asao thanks her for saving her, and Shio blushes. Shio then asks her, why did she invite her to join her and her friends, to which Asao replies by saying she admired Shio for being someone that didn't conform to everybody else. Shio then, is able to confine in her, that she is scared by suddenly being pulled into a situation, where she has to become someone completely different, and with so many people having expectations from her. Asao, however, encourages telling her "Even if you cant take it anymore. Even if you throw it all away and run. Even if the whole world is talking behind your back.. There will always be one person, who believes in everything you do" Shio doubts herself again, saying she wasn't able to protect Asao, but Asao says she owes her life to her.. But then takes it back, correcting it, by saying they are friends. Shio is deeply moved by these words. As Shio leaves the hospital she receives the photo they took together, meaning they exchanged emails and will probably stay in touch. Gallery Concept Design Anichara sio contents-slider img 9.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 8.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 7.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 6.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 5.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 4.jpg Anichara sio contents-slider img 3.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 2.png Anichara sio contents-slider img 1.png References Category:Second Platoon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:E-Gene Holders Category:Student Category:Nobunagun Wiki Category:Anime